Romeo and Juliet the Xmen way
by gothicChick28
Summary: Romeo and Juliet staring the Bayvile mutants. RougePeitro. rated for language, features slight Jean bashing. this is my first fic so flames are welcome. Chapter 6 uploaded, some parts in Chapters 1 thru 5 have been rewritten and edited
1. Character info

1A/N: This is a Rogue/Pietro fic, which is based on Romeo and Juliet. Which my literature class is reading right now. It takes place before humans learn of the existence of mutants.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, which belongs to Marvel, or Romeo and Juliet, who is owned by William Shakespeare however, I do own the character Gala (pronounced Gal-uh).

_Gala's character info:_

**_Name:_ **

Gala Maximoff 

**_Codename:_**

psyche (pronounced sigh-key)

**_Nickname:_**

Psy (pronounced sigh)

**_Age:_**

19

_**Mutant** **power:** _

is a powerful telepathic and a telekinetic, her telekinetic powers are about four times more powerful than Jean and her telepathic powers are almost as strong as Professor Xavier's.

**_Eyes:_**

bluish grey which when combined with an innocent smile can get her out of trouble.

_**Hair**:_

Jet black and same length as Jean's

_**Height:** _

5'6" (same height as Jean)

**_Family:_ **

**father:** Magneto **Brother: **Pietro Maximoff

_**Background:** _

Out of all the Maximoff children Gala has suffered the most, and is the only Maximoff sibling that is able to remember their mother.

At**_age 7_ **(Pietro was 5)

her father just left her in one of the worst streets in New Orleans because of her telepathic abilities and he thought of her as a liability.

By**_age 8_ **

she had been adopted by the leader on the Thieves Guild (Remy was also in it).

At**_age 9_ **

she had started to be taught the ways of the Thieves Guild.

At**_age 11_**

she started to gamble, pickpocket, or anything else to get money in order to gain the Thieves guild's respect.

At **_age 15_**

her powers developed and was found by Xavier and cut all ties to the Thieves Guild, she is really the first student at Xavier's school. However she let Scott be the leader and let Jean be second in command of the X-men.

At **_age 16_**

she was sent to England by the professor to help one of his collegues start another school for mutants and train them

At **_age 17_**

the other X-men (meaning Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine) and the professor met up with her in Englandwhere Jean first became jealous of her because of how close Scott and Gala seemed to beand she came back to the X-mansion with them

_**Other:** _

Has a 3.7 GPA and is part of the drama club and loves to play sports, now before you jump to conclusions about Gala being like Jean there's something you should know.

Her favourite activities include showing up Jean, street racing, gambling, and hanging out with either Wolverine or Wolvie as she often calls him orhanging out withRouge.

Is very laid back, loves to have fun, and loves going to parties. When there is a fight going on however she is very alert, is tense, is also extremely serious, and if there is a flaw in one of Scott's plans she'll usually see it right away, point it out to Scott and will give him a suggestion on how to fix it.

She also loves pulling pranks on football players (especially Duncan) and cheerleaders which makes her popular with all of the other sports teams and the people who are deemed "unpopular" by the cheerleaders and football player.

_**Weaknesses:** _

Fights (she can't turn down or back away from a fight)

will try to save others lives even if it puts hers in danger

Rogue & Wolvie (if Rogue is in danger she will surrender immediately, it's because Rogue is Gala's best friend and Wolvie is her mentor)

Her temper (she's a lot like Wolverine when it comes to her temper).

Since that is now all done, lets get on with the fic. Review and tell me what you think of Gala.


	2. meetings, dinner at the X mansion, and J...

1A/N This is my first X-men Evolution fic so flames are welcome.

"Spoken words"

Telepathy 

'Thoughts'

It was 1:50 in the afternoon on a crisp Friday in the fall that found Rogue in the back of yet another classroom, listening to a lecture on the French Revolution. She along with

more than two-thirds of her class was anxious for the weekend to start and they would

look at the clock in the front of the classroom; the rest of the class was asleep. For what

felt like the hundredth time that day, she looked at the clock at the front of the classroom.

**Stop doing that it looks like your having a seizer** a voice spoke in her head

Rogue looked to the other side of the room where the windows were, where she knew the source of the voice would be. It was her best friend and fellow X-man Gala, who was also sitting at the back of the classroom and was leaning back in her chair so her back was against the wall which gave the impression that she was paying attention, but at the same time was looking at Rouge out of the corner of her eye. Rogue followed Gala's example and returned her attention to the front of the room where the teacher was calling students who weren't paying attention to read from the book.

**Well excuse me fer wantin' to get the hell outta here, oh and next time give mah a warning before you do that **

**What do you want me to do, yell "I'm going to use my telepathy now" in front of 20-24 non-mutants?**

**Good point, ya wanna do sumthin' afta school** Rogue asked

**Wish I could, you see the drama clubs meeting after school today for an hour because that little bitch Jean you-have-to-do-every-thing-I-say-because-I'm-perfect Grey **

**That sucks, so what's the meetin' about?** Rogue asked biting back a smile when she heard the last part

**We're meeting to decide what we're gonna do for the school play** Gala said rolling her eyes

Rouge was about to respond when the bell that 20 minutes ago she had so desperately been waiting to ring finally rang. Both Gala and herself stood and started to slowly leave the class, while their classmates all but ran out of the room. When they had finally gotten out of the classroom most of the student population was heading outside to leave, they walked down the halls together talking about homework and things that had happened during class. Until they reached the hallway that led to the auditorium, where they parted ways. Rouge continued in the same direction until she got outside where her teammates were waiting for her.

"What kept you?" Jean asked from the passenger seat

"Well excuse mah for bein' late ah was talkin' to Gala" Rouge said as she got into the car and sat in her usual spot in the back. bitch

Scott nodded and started to drive out of the school driveway toward the X mansion.

"Hey Jean shouldn't ya be at the drama club meetin?" Rogue asked

Jean snorted and said "whatever for? They should be perfectly capable of deciding which play were going to do with out my help"

"If ya say so"

They stopped at a traffic light the Brotherhood's jeep with Fred, Lance, and Toad in it

pulled up next to them.

"Hey Kitty." Lance said as the other two waved at Rouge

"Hi Lance" Kitty replied shyly from her spot next to Rouge who quickly waved back to Fred and Toad

"What do you want avalanche" Scott asked tersely

"I was just saying hi to Kitty" Lance said "jeeze no need to get all worked up over that"

"Beat it and leave her alone" he said lowering his sun glasses slightly

"Scott calm down man" Evan said "you know that we aren't supposed to use our powers in public"

"yes Scott please calm down" 'It could ruin my reputation if mutants were found out' Jean thought

"No need to be so rude yo, anyway I've got a present for yah" Toad said and he spat three huge wads of slime at them, one landed on Scott another on Jean and the third landed on the hood of Scott's car then they drove away laughing their heads off. Kitty, Rogue, and Evan who hadn't gotten slimed in the back were trying extremely hard not to laugh, and were failing miserably because Toad had made sure that only Jean's hair had gotten slimed and not her face. Although Scott wasn't as lucky and had gotten slime on his whole head.

"Uh Scott I think that I should drive" Jean said still not noticing the slime in her hair

"What a bunch of jerks!" Scott said as he tried to wipe slime off of his glasses "I don't see how you could have stood living them Rogue"

'They aint as bad as ya think Scott' Rogue thought as they pulled away from the traffic light

When they finally got home they went off in separate directions, Scott went to

take a shower, Jean went to do her homework, Kurt and Evan went to play

basketball, Kitty went to go talk to one of her friends on the phone in the rec room, and Rogue went to her room to do her homework. Rogue came back down at 7:00 when dinner was being served, which was chicken, rolls, and mashed potatoes. Rogue took her regular seat, which was the second seat down on the right from where the professor sat. As soon as Rogue sat down Gala who had gotten home three hours earlier sat in the seat to the left of her, and Wolverine took the seat to her right. Gala was across from a now slime-less Scott, he sat to the left of the professor and to the right of Jean who still had slime on her hair.

**What happened to Jean while I was at the Drama club meeting?** Gala who unlike everyone else was looking at Jean asked Rogue

**We were comin' home from school the Brotherhood pulled up next to us and Toad slimed Jean, Scott, and Scott's car** Rogue replied causing Gala to choke on her drink

"You alright there Psy?" Wolverine asked Gala with a small smile that told her he knew what had caused Gala to choke on her drink.

"I'm fine Wolvie" Gala replied and turned to look at Jean "Jean I love your new hairdo"

Jean looked at Gala questioningly as the others including Scott (No I didn't make a mistake while writing this) chuckled softly, Jean got up and looked in the mirror that was in the hallway in which she saw what had made the others laugh

"My hair" Jean screamed as she frantically wiped Toad's slime off her hair "That bastered, that warty little son of a bitch, I'll kill him if this doesn't come out!"

By now everyone had stopped laughing when they heard what Jean had said. They looked at her shocked and surprised that Jean miss-perfect Grey had actually cursed and in front of the professor at that.

"Well what do yah know Jean Grey can actually use foul language." Gala said wearing the now famous Maximoff smirk

"At least I'm not the daughter of an idiotic freak who wants to kill every non mutant on the planet" Jean said causing Gala's smirk to disappear

Everything became even quieter after that remark, because everyone knew only Gala hated being Magneto's daughter or being associated with him. Which was one of the main reasons she was one of the X-men. Rogue watched Gala who was barely able to keep her temper in check, which was easy for anyone to tell since her control over her powers was slipping and the windows were beginning to crack.. Everyone else watched as the grip Gala had on her glass kept getting tighter and tighter, which was slowly making the glass crack.

"So Gala" the professor said hoping to prevent a fight between the two telepath-telekinetic mutants and hoping to calm Gala down a little "what play did the drama club going to do at the meeting?"

Much to Jeans dismay and everyone else's relief Gala calmed down a little and her grip on the glass in her hand loosened up a bit

"The play's Romeo and Juliet"

Like it? Hate it? Think I should do something else? Please review and flames are welcome!


	3. flashbacks

Disclaimer I don't own X-men Evolution if I did no one and I mean no one would watch it

"spoken words"

'thoughts'

**telepathy**

Rogue sat on her bed in the room she shared with Kitty thinking about what had happened earlier that night after Gala had told them what play they were going to do.

---Flash back to three hours ago at dinner---

"Romeo and Juliet" Kitty said, "You mean Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yup "Gala replied "the greatest romance play ever written"

"I'd do anything to be Juliet" Jean said sitting back down and looking at the person who only minutes ago she had been trying to make angry

**and probably anyone** Gala said telepathically to everyone besides Scott, Jean, and the professor receiving a few nods from others at the table

"Oh and Gala sorry about the father comment I mean it isn't your fault that Magneto's your father" Jean added

Gala rolled her eyes and said "Jean sucking up to me won't secure your role as Juliet, I'm not choosing the cast. I'm actually building the set so you'll just have to audition for the role like everyone else on Monday."

Jean looked at Gala and then down at her plate "damn it" she muttered

The rest of dinner that evening was noisier than usually as everyone talked about the play and who they wanted to be, everyone that is except Gala and Rogue who were having their own little discussion telepathically

**you gonna try out for Juliet** Rogue asked

**can't, anyone who works on the set isn't allowed to be in it so are you gonna try out for it?**

**Naw ah wouldn't make it **Rogue replied

**How do you know that unless you try besides if you did try out for Juliet you might beat Jean.**

**yah but aint their kissin in Romeo and Juliet?** Rogue asked

**yeah but we could find a type of material that is almost invisible that you could wear over your mouth.**

**Ah dunno I'll have t' think about it.**

Gala shrugged **Okay**

---end flashback---

Rouge smiled and said softly "I'll do it, I'll try out for Juliet on Monday."

Like it? Hate it? Want me to change something? Please review and flames are welcome.


	4. auditions

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, such and so fourth blah blah blah 

"Spoken words"

'thoughts'

**telepathy **( I changed it since I can't use the little star things)

Sorry it took so long to upload I've been extremely busy studying for exams and I got my computer privileges taken away because I got a D on my report card. Anyway here's chapter 3

Rogue like most of the other residents at the X mansion spent the whole weekend rehearsing lines with the exception of Gala who with a few people in the Drama club spent the whole weekend piecing together the set at school. Rouge felt like the Monday of the auditions was the shortest day of her life, because before she knew it; it was time for them to take place. "Good luck" Gala said when she parted with Rouge and went to help paint the set on stage 

Rogue looked around at all of the people who were at the auditions and saw Duncan, some of his friends, the Xmen, the Brotherhood, and Tayrn with some cheerleaders

"Okay people," the drama teacher said "I want all of you who want to try out for the roles of Romeo and Juliet to pair up into groups of two and you shall be doing the balcony scene. The rest of you who don't want to be Romeo and Juliet shall have to sit in the audience wait until those auditions are done" 

Immediately, Lance, Todd, Fred, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Duncan, Tayrn and the cheerleaders, and some students who Rouge didn't know went and sat in the audience. The only people who stayed standing were herself, Jean, Scott, and Pietro.

"You want to be partners?" Pietro asked and for some reason Rogue found that she couldn't talk so she nodded nodded

"I know my part for the balcony scene do you know yours?" Pietro asked Rogue nodded again and thought 'Why am I reacting this way I mean it's just Pietro'

The people who didn't want to be Romeo or Juliet went first. Then the auditions for the roles of Romeo and Juliet took place with Rouge and Pietro going first.

Pietro:

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

Rouge: "Ay me!" 

Pietro:

She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Rouge:

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore (this the correct spelling) art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Pietro:

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Rouge:

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

"Good job" the drama teacher said as a few people wiped tears from there eyes.

Rogue and Pietro took a seat in the audience and watched Jean and Scott's auditions. Which were okay except for Jean stumbling over her lines a couple times and a few times started reading Scott's lines, causing Gala to snicker softly.

**You two did really good** Gala said, as Jean and Scott's auditions ended **I wouldn't be surprised if you got the parts**

"Alright people" the drama teacher said "I will tell you right now who got the roles of Romeo and Juliet, the rest of you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

Everyone in the auditorium held their breaths and crossed their fingers as they waited for the names to be announced. Gala glanced over at Jean who had a smug look on her face which was soon wiped away be the drama teacher's next words"

"The roles of Romeo and Juliet shall be played by Rouge and Pietro"

A cliffhanger Like it? Hate it? Want me to change something?


	5. Auditions continued

Sorry it took me so long to update anyway here's chapter 4.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

**Telepathic**

(actions)

Jean screaming, "WHAT?" broke the auditorium's silence "You can't be serious about that gothic bitch playing the role of Juliet!" Everyone turned to look at Jean

"I'm sorry Jean but Rogue and Pietro's performance was better than yours and if I were you I'd feel lucky that I could play one of the other roles" The Mrs. Peter said calmly as she walked out of the auditorium.

"Argh! I can't believe this is happening" Jean growled as all of the students except for Jean, Gala, Scott, Rouge, and Pietrohurried out ofthe auditorium to get away from Jean.

Jean's eyes widened then narrowed as she turned around to face the stage and more importantly, Gala who had a grin on that would've made the Cheshire cat jealous and was holding a can of blue paint. "You! You did this; you went in to Mrs. Peter's head and made her chose Rogue over me! Didn't you?"

Gala raised one of her eyebrows slightly "What are you smoking Jean? I mean sure I wanted Rogue and Pietro to get the part but I wouldn't have done that."

"I bet" Jean said sarcastically and walked away as Gala got off of the stage

While Jean was walking away from her Gala looked down at the can of paint in her hand, then at Jean, and threw the blue paint all over Jean.

Jean screamed in surprise and then turned to look at Gala

"Oops (snort) it slipped (chuckle) sorry" Gala said holding the now empty can of paint and was trying desperately not to laugh

Jean glared at her " you bitch do you know who long it will take for me to get this paint out of my hair AND my clothes"

Gala shrugged "not my problem"

"It will be when I tell Wolverine" Jean said before storming away "coming scott?"

"Yes Jean (snickers) I'm coming"Scott said following her

"Nice one" Pietro said giving Gala a high five

"Yeah," Rogue said with a chuckle as they made their way out of the auditorium "but I think you should worry about what Wolverine's gonna do to you once we get home."

"Aw, is Gala in trouble?" Pietro said chuckling slightly "Sucks for you Gala"

Gala just shrugged as they approached her car and said, "What's he gonna do? Ground me, and have me do a weeks worth of Danger Room sessions?"

"With him, you neva know what he's gonna do." Rogue replied getting into Gala's convertible

"Tell me about it" Gala said rolling her eyes

"I'd love to stick around and chat," Pietro said as Gala started her cars engine "but I have to go, later!"

"See ya around Pietro" Gala called

Rogue was only able to wave which didn't go unnoticed by Gala who smirked a little as she pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"So, are you gonna tell him or do you want me do it?" she asked causing Rogue to jump slightly and look at her

"Ah don't know who or what you're talking about" Rogue said averting her eyes as Gala pulled away from the traffic light

"Don't play dumb with me Rogue you know who I'm talking about." Gala said with a smirk "I'm talking about how you have a crush on my little brother, I've seen how you act around him and how your eyes follow him or rather his ass when ever he walks past you."

"Ah have a crush on Scott not Pietro" Rogue said as they neared the Xavier Institute "Everyone knows that"

"No that's what you want everyone to think" Gala said as they drove up the Institute's driveway

"No seriously" Rogue said desperately "I really do have a crush on Scott"

"Righttt, and I'm Mother Teresa" Gala said unconvinced as they got out of her car "Anyway once you've admitted it to yourself come find me, I'll hopefully be in my room."

'Is Gala right do ah really have a crush on Pietro?' Rogue asked herself as she walked to her room

As it turned out, Gala's punishment wasn't that harsh only 3 days in the danger room with Wolverine. Unfortunately for Jean the blue paint had a chemical reaction to her hair and turned it purple. (Seriously she must have dyed her hair in order to get it that red) And since the professor had to have another holowatch constructed, which he said would take a week or two, Jean had to go to school with purple hair, everyone except for Jean got a huge kick out of this.

Please review and remember flames are welcome


	6. conversations, relevations, and rumors

A/N sorry about not updating for a while I had a major case of writers block I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic anyway here is chapter 5 I've also re-written and edited somethingsin the previous chapters

Disclaimer I don't own X-men Evolution or any of the characters 

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Telepathy**

Later that night Rogue found herself staring at her ceiling with Gala's words playing over and over again in her head. 'That's ridicules ah can't be in love with Pietro' Rogue growled and turned over glancing at the digits of her alarm clock which showed that it was 4:39 AM 

'Argh I can sleep" she thought as she kicked off her blanket and crept out of the room as quietly as she could to prevent Kitty from being woken up, and clad in her pajamas which consisted mainly of a pair of long pants and a long sleeved shirt went down stairs into the kitchen. She paused just outside of the kitchen door when she heard someone's voice

'What on earth is someone doing down here at this time of night' she thought and opened the door slightly and saw Gala dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and Storm who was fully dressed sitting at the table talking quietly.

"You really should try to go back to sleep Gala," Storm said "this is the third day in a row that I've come down here only to find that your up and about"

"Ororo you and I both know it wouldn't matter besides if I were to go to bed now I'd be extremely groggy after waking up in an hour and a half' Gala replied "I hate having insomnia wish I could get into to school and work on the set then I could at least have something to do"

Storm nodded "true but wouldn't everyone be surprised if they were to go in and find the set finished?"

"Yeah they might think that it was the work of the fuzzy blue ghost" Gala said making both them chuckle softly. The comment also got a giggle out of Rogue, which caused the other two to look in her direction

"Since you've been discovered you might as well come over here" Gala said and Rogue followed her suggestion and sat down at the table next to Gala

"And why is our resident Juliet doing up so early" Storm asked

"Ya can thank Gala for that"

Gala raised an eyebrow "what did I do"

"It's what ya said earlier today in ya car"

"Oh you mean me saying that you're in love with my brother"

"Shut up" Rogue said while glancing at Storm

"Oh relax will ya Ororo knows and has probably known longer than me"

Storm nodded "actually it was longer"

Rogue glanced at them and was reminder of the rumors that were going around the mansion that the two were lovers "okay ah have three questions first Storm how did ya know about this second Gala what's with ya calling Storm Ororo and third are ya two lovers?"

"I know because it's easy to see I you know what your looking for" Ororo said "and I let all my friends call me Ororo"

Gala smirked "and to answer your question about us being lovers we aren't"

"So tha rumors weren't true"

Storm shook her head "why is it that when people see two women who are close friends they automatically assume that they are gay."

Gala smirked "it's because everyone has sex on the brain"

Storm glanced at the clock "oh you should go and get dressed" its already 5:30"

Both Rogue and Gala left the kitchen and headed toward their rooms, which were right next to each other.

"So if what I said earlier kept you awake did you finally come up with an answer" Gala asked as they reached the room that she shared with Tabitha and Amara (A/N for all those Tabitha/Amara fans they sleep in separate beds) due to Jean demanding that she have her own room

'Yeah ah think ah know tha answer" Rogue replied, "Ah think ah am in love with him"

Gala smiled triumphantly and said, "I knew it" before entering here room

Rogue shook her head and entered her own room just as Kitty who had just begun waking up murmured a sleepy "g' morning" and both got in line for the shower the familiar sounds of Tabitha and Amara arguing could be heard from next door

"I almost feel sorry for Gala" Kitty said as the arguing got louder "but not sorry enough to take her place

"Ah know what ya mean but Gala can handle those two" Rogue replied as the arguing stopped

They went downstairs after they got dressed and showered and joined everyone else downstairs for breakfast. During which Kitty who was sitting next to Rogue leaned over a said "I bet those two are secret lovers" while pointing at Gala and Storm who were sitting next to each other and talking quietly Rogue just shook her head and finished eating her breakfast.

Like it? Hate it? Want me to change something? If any of these apply please review and flames are always welcome


End file.
